


Maybe...?

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: What is the possibility of two people showing up with the same haircut on practically the same day?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 52





	1. A little hot.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Será?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643933) by xScar. 



> Heyyyyyyyyyy!
> 
> New thing for y'all! Hope you guys like it! <3

\- What is the possibility of two people showing up with the same haircut on practically the same day?

Alya grunted. Marinette rolled her eyes with tremendous laziness before yawning. She had a cell phone immediately placed in front of her face, by a slightly frayed Alya.

The montage was there: on one side, Adrien Agreste early in the morning and on the other side, Chat Noir the night before. The similarities were clear, the haircut was the same.

\- I don't know, Al. - Again, a yawn escaped Marinette's lips. - It could have been a coincidence. It's just a cut, after all.

\- It's the same cut, Marinette! Analyze this picture! - Alya snorted. - Right, depending on the angle, you can see a difference, but...

\- I think you should relax more. Adrien is a busy model who has time for nothing, and it includes be a super hero. - Mari sighed, before taking a sip of the juice from the box in front of her. - Not to mention that ... this cut is commom, and it's fucking hot. All the boys are joining the fashion of shaving the sides and back, leaving the top. It's normal.

Alya pouted, crossed her arms as she dropped the phone on the table.

\- Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person.

\- They aren't.

\- How are you sure?

\- Because... - She clicked her tongue. - I helped Chat Noir with the hair.

Alya slapped her hand over the marble lid of the table.

\- You what?

\- He wanted references and I indicated, I didn't know that Adrien would adopt the same cut! - She snorted. - What can I do?

\- Nothing, but... you could have taken a picture of the moment! It would go to Ladyblog!

Marinette just rolled her eyes.

\- It was an isolated moment, Al.

\- Humpft! What a great friend! Leaving me aside at that moment! Me, the one that...

Then Alya started chattering and Marinette closed her eyes. She knew it would be a long afternoon.

[...]

\- Do you have any idea how Alya made my morning a piece of hell?

Marinette rested her arms on her waist. The towel around her body seemed to make no difference near the size of the sermon she wanted to give to Adrien, who undid the transformation the moment he threw herself on her bed.

He breathed.

\- It's not my fault! Plagg and I even tried to fix it, but... - He pointed to the blond strands. - ...it's impossible. Too short for magic covers.

She sighed, gave up on the sermon and sat down beside him. Marinette looked at him with a little smile.

\- At least your father had good taste in the choice. That haircut suited you.

Adrien snorted.

\- Thanks, but I'm still a fan of my big blond hair all over my head, and not just the bangs. - He sighed. - You don't know how it’s being weird! I run a hand over the back of my neck, I go up and just feel the short spikes instead of my silky curls. Ah, my poor curls!

\- Stop whining, it's just hair. It will grow ... - She took her hands to the back of his neck. He stroked the skin, rising to the top of the head. The strands grew as in a gradient: very small near the nape and large at the top. She stroked it. - And... I really liked it. You looks more...

\- Mature?

\- I would say hot... - She looked at him with extreme delicacy. - You looks more like eighteen and less like a baby boy.

\- I liked my baby boy face, for your information.

Marinette laughed.

\- And me too, but like that... - She nibbled her own lip. - I wouldn't deny a fuck.

Adrien laughed out loud before turning over, laying her on the bed.

\- I could be Rapunzel and you wouldn't deny me a fuck.

\- How are you sure?

\- Because I know that you think I'm hot as fuck ... - Marinette crossed her arms, keeping the towel tied to her body. - And you just confessed to me how much your thoughts grew after I changed my hair.

\- You changed not, your father forced you.

\- Certainly, it was not a change that came from my will, but ... - He continued with the damn graceful smile on his lips. - ... it doesn't decrease your naughty thoughts, does it?

Marinette clicked her tongue, put her hands on the blonde's face and forced a pout.

\- Be less convinced.

\- I can't, that's my charm. What can I do?

\- Decrease it as you did with the hair.

\- Why would I?! The hair... fine, but my special charm that I know you love it? Impossible, princess. - Adrien offered her a kiss, then another and another. - You love me like that...

She rolled her eyes.

\- Okay, fine, I get it. - Marinette puffed her cheeks with air before sighing. - Now get off me! I need to change.

\- Look... it's summer...

\- Serious?! - She mocked.

\- Yeah, and... if I can say something more...

Marinette rolled her eyes under Adrien's watchful eye.

\- What?

\- You might as well enjoy the moment and take the proof.

Adrien clicked his tongue, smart. Marinette looked suddenly confused.

\- Take proof of what?

The blonde's smile widened.

\- If my short hair is also good to be pulled... - He brought his face closer to hers and then smiled wickedly. - ...especially when I'm between your legs.


	2. Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!
> 
> the last one <3
> 
> hope you like! <3

Adrien had not returned with the long strands.

Perhaps he had accommodated himself to the new style, found it somewhat more practical and liked the compliments he had received. He did not know how to define - exactly - what made him adhere to the cut for the consecutive eight months that passed. Perhaps it was because Marinette had deliberately liked the style? Well, it was one aspect. He didn't have a conclusion, in a way.

But he admitted that yes, he ended up liking it in the end. It was practical, I didn't need to waste a couple of minutes fixing my hair in the mirror - often, he just straightened his bangs before picking up all the material and running to college when he woke up late - and saved water by washing the strands much faster blondes.

Those were good points, he would say.

He would say as bad the fact that the visits to the hairdresser was being more continuous than usual, after all, his hair in that way grew much faster than when the strands were long and he always needed to trim, but with constant photoshoots he didn't care much. He rarely needed to worry, the hairdressing duo who always attended in sessions took care of it without him even asking.

Yes, he was comfortable. A lot, if he had to talk.

Especially since most boys were adopting the same style. He had no idea that Chat Noir could influence that much, but... life proved that Chat Noir was a tremendous influence.

Even for Marinette.

He discovered it in the fateful night when he entered through the window of the girl's apartment, abandoning the backpack of the internship he did during the night on her bed while the transformation was undoing. He yawned as he walked to the other bedroom: the little mess room, as he characterized it and where Marinette normally sewed.

When he reached the door, he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. He liked to watch her, and that's when he noticed a detail. Marinette was on her back, her hair was in a high bun on top of her head while she was dressed in a loose blouse and panties that looked more like little boxers. That was not what caught his attention.

He thought he was in need of glasses, shook his head and then snuck up on her. He stopped just behind her, gaping at the realization he had.

\- You shaved...

\- Christ, Adrien! - Marinette jumped. The sudden saying almost made her poor soul leave her body. The needles stuck to the pillow in her hand almost went to the floor and she dropped them on the mannequin she used to straighten the dress ordered by a client. She turned, irritated, but Adrien quickly turned her again. - What's the matter?

\- Your neck ... - He slid the index finger through the very short hair, almost imperceptible. - You shaved the hair...

\- Oh, that ... - She shrugged. - I thought the style was cool while browsing Pinterest in the last week, Juleka gave me a hand and ... well, that was it. Didn't you like it?

She looked at him over her shoulder, Adrien's eyes sparkled.

\- It's incredible ... - He clicked his tongue before adopting a charming smile. - And ... I didn't know that my style would influence you so much, princess. Has Alya noticed any similarities between you and the famous Ladybug?

Marinette rolled her eyes.

\- I said it was a coincidence, and I think she accepted. I don't know, I just know that if I knew it was going to make you so convinced I wouldn't have done it.

He ended up laughing.

\- Wait, it's not that bad. It has advantages ... - He held the girl's shoulders. - Like this...

Marinette gasped when the blond's mouth went straight to the back of her neck, nibbling on the bare skin. Her whole body flickered, and she ended up laughing at the ticklishness that the tip of Adrien's nose made when sliding around the region.

\- I don't know if I think it's sexy or if I think it's funny because of the tickling...

\- Hmm. - He nibbled it again, this time letting his delicate hands touch the girl's torso, smiling when he saw that the shirt was open. - We can find out ...

\- Like? - She sighed, and then he laughed.

\- With me putting you face down and watching how you react with me eating the fuck out of you and nibbling the back of your neck, princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette with a undercut = everything lol
> 
> hope you all have liked it! <3  
> thanks for reading, btw! <3

**Author's Note:**

> ASJOASJAIOSJ
> 
> as always, sorry for any mistakes!  
> I did my best! <3


End file.
